1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display using thin film transistor technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel capable of driving a liquid crystal in a stable manner and improving response speed of the liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display has been adopted as one of the most widely used flat panel displays.
To achieve high contrast ration and wide reference viewing angle, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD has been introduced.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, however, when two electrodes applied with different voltages are disposed with the same substrate in one pixel, the liquid crystal may unstably be driven at the center between the two electrodes.
Therefore, there is a need to stably drive a liquid crystal and to improve response speed of the liquid crystal.